


the best dates involve blanket nests and pizza

by canicallyoumaddie



Series: Our Story: A Domestic Klance AU [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol is mentioned briefly, Alternate Universe, Domestic klance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Pidge uses female pronouns, Valentine's Day Fluff, pidge and hunk are good friends, this was supposed to be a ficlet, ~ inappropriate things~ are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/canicallyoumaddie
Summary: Keith and Lance are ~*in love*~ and it's Valentine's Day.Pidge and Hunk help Lance because he is bad at subtlety.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo it's ya boi Klance back with more domesticity.
> 
> This fic resides in the same universe as "ice cream is better at 4am"  
> Keith is an elementary school teacher and Lance is a freelance (lol puns) writer.  
> This was supposed to be 2000 words max and it just definitely isn't.  
> Also imagine it's Valentine's Day. Sorry I missed the mark.

_February 13, 12 pm_

It was almost Valentine’s Day, and Lance was at a loss. He had asked for Pidge’s help in the planning process—as Keith’s oldest friend, she knew him best—and Lance was getting desperate. While he and his coworkers were out to lunch, Pidge sat at her laptop, scrolling, trying to come up with ideas. Keith had always been more comfortable at home, so she knew he might appreciate a night in for the big day. He also was a notorious blanket hoarder; his and Lance’s apartment was covered in every kind of blanket in nearly any pattern imaginable. She was chewing on her lip, searching the internet for dinner ideas, when she received a text from Lance.

**< Lance>**

**Hey, I’m about to head home. Have you found anything that may work? Can u and Hunk come over later so we can discuss? I’ll keep thinking of ideas on my end. Thx. Ttyl.**

Pidge responded, saying that she would ask Hunk and get back to him. _This boy,_ she thought, rolling her eyes, _is oblivious._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5pm_

That evening, Lance had draped himself across the couch, head hanging over the side.  “Okay, after lunch, I was brainstorming and came up with something. Get this—I make reservations at Altea’s, we go to a nice dinner with candles, live music, flowers—the whole shebang—and then go for a walk on the beach afterward.” He grinned proudly. “What do you think? Super romantic, right?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Um…Isn’t that more like something _you_ would want to do, Lance?” Pidge asked, prompting Lance to flip around and face her right-side up.

Hunk nodded his head in agreement. “I don’t really think that Keith likes going _out_ to dinner that much. Or a lot of attention. He’s more of a ‘take the food home and eat there’ kind of guy, right?”

Lance put his chin on his crossed arms and considered their comments. _That’s true…_ he thought. _Keith_ is _kind of a homebody._ He groaned and rolled onto his back. “So now, what? How am I supposed to know what to do for him?”

Pidge looked at him with an unimpressed look. “You don’t even know what your own boyfriend likes to do? Dude, it’s been what, 4 years? You even _live_ together.”

“I’m sorry!!! I’m under pressure and you _know_ I don’t do well under pressure,” Lance cried, “Not with relationship stuff!” He covered his face with his hands. “Besides, I’m good at grandiose gestures of love, not subtle ones.”

Pidge rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. “Yes, we all know how everything you do is extravagant,” she said, moving to sit on Lance’s stomach.

He groaned, trying (and failing) to push her off the couch. “How are you so heavy? _Geez_.” He looked at Hunk, eyes pleading for help.

Hunk returned his glance and fought back a smile. “You’re on your own, man.”

Lance huffed. “Pidge. Please. You’re crushing me,” he begged.

She didn’t look up as she replied, “I think that you guys should have a ‘date night in’—Lance, shut up and hear me out—and watch one of those conspiracy theory documentaries on Netflix. It’s a guaranteed home-run.”

Lance was wheezing. “Pidge, seriously, you’re going to kill me—I can’t breathe,” he gasped, and Pidge hopped down, turning around to glare at him.

“Face it—you procrastinated for a month, and you’re pretty much out of time. And, since you both have barely seen each other, I think he’d enjoy spending some time alone with you,” she said, frowning.

Lance raised an eyebrow and mulled over her idea. “So…we’d just stay home and snuggle?” He smacked his forehead. “Why didn’t I think of that? Those are his two favorite things to do,” he said, dragging a hand down his face.

“Yes, we all know you’re a moron,” Pidge said with a smirk, patting him on the head condescendingly.

Lance slipped off the couch onto the floor and lay there, face-down. Hunk poked him with his foot. “You alive?” he asked.

All he got in return was a half-hearted wave from a prostrate Lance. Suddenly, he shot into a sitting position, whispering, “Did you hear that?” He pointed at the door, from which a faint jingling noise came. “Crap! Keith’s home! Everybody act natural!” He scrambled to his feet, furiously clearing his notes from the coffee table and running out of the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5:45 pm_

Pidge and Hunk heard a drawer slam shut as Keith entered the apartment. “Lance? I’m home—oh, hey, guys. What are y’all doing here?” He asked, noticing Pidge and Hunk standing in the living room.

“Hey, we were just over to help Lance with some work he’s been doing. He needed a second opinion on the article he’s been writing,” Pidge replied, eyeing Hunk.

“Yeah, he said he didn’t want to bother you with it, since you’ve been so busy and all,” he said, smiling at Keith.

Keith rolled his eyes as he took off his shoes at the door. “Lance should know by now that I wouldn’t mind helping him out, but I appreciate the consideration anyway,” he said, heading to the bedroom. “I’m going to go put my stuff down and change—be back in a bit.”

The minute Keith left the room, Pidge sighed with relief. “That was a close one,” she said, cocking her hip.

“No kidding. Besides, we didn’t _really_ lie—Lance did want us to look that article over. We just got…distracted a little bit,” Hunk said, flopping onto the couch.

“Honestly, those two—you’d think they were teenagers. Well…by the way Lance acts, anyway,” Pidge lamented, shaking her head.

“We love them, though,” Hunk said, grinning.

Pidge laughed. “Yeah, they turned out pretty well. We raised them right.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5:50 pm_

Lance had been hiding in the dark bedroom, listening as Keith finished greeting Pidge and Hunk. He hid behind the door out of sight, waiting. He hadn’t seen him all day, and was itching for attention.

“Lance?” Keith asked, peeking his head into the room. “Are you in here?”

Lance watched as Keith walked in, flipped on the light, and looked around. Grinning to himself, he slipped out from behind the door and slid his arms around Keith’s waist. “Hey cutie,” he whispered in Keith’s ear, making him jump.

“What the hell, Lance?” Keith said, trying to squirm out of his grip. “You know I hate it when you do that!”

“I know you do, but you looked irresistible and I couldn’t help it,” Lance pouted and kissed the back of Keith’s neck, squeezing him tighter.

Keith shuddered involuntarily and tried harder to escape the hug. “Please let go of me? I love you, but I would like to change out of these clothes,” he said, and Lance’s grip loosened. “Thank you.” Keith turned around and gave Lance a much welcome kiss. “It’s good to see you. I’m sorry I had to go in to work so early today,” he said, moving toward the dresser.

Lance sat on the bed and said, “It’s fine! I know that grades are due tomorrow. I’m just glad you’re home early enough for dinner.” He smiled, gazing at Keith as he slipped out of his button-down and reached for a t-shirt.

Keith felt his eyes on him and stopped with the shirt halfway over his head. “What?” he asked, peering at Lance through a sleeve.

Lance gave him a wink and said, “Oh, nothing. Just watching.” His face went slack as he became absorbed in thought.

Keith rolled his eyes and tugged the shirt down all the way. “I know. You always do that when I get home.” He cocked his head and gave him a concerned look. “It just seems like something’s on your mind today. What’s up?”

Lance was surprised that he noticed. “I’m just thinking. Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day, you know,” he said, leaning back onto his hands.

“Yup, it is,” Keith replied nonchalantly, slipping on a pair of shorts.

“I’m still working out the kinks in our plans,” Lance admitted, flopping backward onto the bed. “I want this to be special.” He soon found himself covered in Keith’s shadow.

“You know I’m not picky, right? I’m just glad we can spend most of the day _together_ this year. It’s been a while,” Keith said, hand cupping his cheek.

Lance sighed and covered Keith’s hand with his own. “I know, but you _know_ me. I want to do something nice for you.”

Keith smiled sympathetically. “I know, and you won’t ever let me do anything for you! It’s really not fair, is it?”

“I know, how horrible for me—one day out of the year, Keith gets to be king of the castle,” Lance wailed, throwing a hand across his forehead. “Hey—ow! What was that for?”

Keith gave him a look that screamed “Who me?” and yelped as Lance seized him by the shoulders, pulling him onto the bed beside him. The two of them looked at each other with narrow eyes, only to start giggling a moment later.

“You’re so mean to me!” Lance cried, wiggling as Keith tried to tickle him.

“I’m just trying to love you!” Keith shouted, “Let me love you!”, and continued his attack.

Lance was laughing so hard that tears streamed down his face, and he breathlessly held up a hand in surrender. “I’m out, you got me. You win,” Lance said in between breaths, splayed out on the bed.

Keith climbed onto his lap and pumped his fists into the air. “Victory! I am the champion!”

Lance crossed his arms and squinted at him. “You win this round, Keith. But come hell or high water, I _will_ get you next time!” Cracking a smile, he grabbed a handful of Keith’s shirt and pulled him closer.

Keith’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh, I get a prize, now?” He put his arms out to steady himself, hovering over Lance. Keith gave him a seductive smile as he leaned down to kiss him.

At the last moment, Lance turned his head to the side, causing Keith to miss his target and hit his cheek. He saw Keith’s mouth drop open in offense, and he chuckled. With a sly grin, he grabbed the back of Keith’s neck and brought him down for a kiss. As he moved to pull away, Keith’s hand snaked behind his head and brought him back, deepening the kiss and eliciting a small noise of surprise from Lance.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_6:15 pm_

Pidge and Hunk had been sitting on the couch for twenty minutes, staring at the clock. “How long do you think they’ll stay in there?” Pidge asked.

“I think they forgot about us,” Hunk sighed, shaking his head. He looked at Pidge. “Should we leave?”

“We don’t have a key, and they don’t have a way to lock the door from the inside. I guess we’re stuck for a little while longer,” she said, crossing her arms and sinking deeper into the couch. “We should have brought a DS or something.”

“We should have known this would happen. Keith left before Lance woke up this morning, so he hasn’t seen him all day. _And_ it’s almost Valentine’s Day.” Hunk grimaced. “On second thought, maybe we should leave. Do you know where their spare is?”

Pidge looked around for a moment, scrunching up her face in thought. “Maybe in the plant by the door?” She offered, shrugging.

Hunk got up for a moment, then returned with a dirty key in his hand. “Ta-da!”

Pidge jumped up and grabbed her keys. “Nice. Let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

“Hold on, I’m going to leave a note for them so they don’t think we just dipped out for no reason,” Hunk said, walking into the kitchen to write on their dry erase board.

Pidge stood on tip-toe to see what Hunk was writing, and grinned.

**Klance,**

**We left because you both forgot about us. We’re not mad, just disappointed. We locked the door with your spare and returned it to the flowerpot.**

**See you guys later--we expect apology texts the moment you stop doin’ the nasty and see this.**

**Love,**

**Your parents**

Hunk gave Pidge a proud look that earned him a thumbs-up. The two of them left, making sure to lock the door behind them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_7:30 pm_

Lance and Keith emerged a while later, only to greet an empty living room.

Lance looked at the clock. “Ohh, dang.”

“…We forgot about them.” Keith gave Lance a worried look. “They’re gonna kill us.”

“Probably. I’m getting some water. Do you want any?” Lance asked, and Keith nodded. He walked into the kitchen and, with cups in hand, noticed the note left on the fridge. “Hey c’mere, Hunk left us a note.”

The two of them read in silence, only pausing for a moment to look at each other, red-faced.

“Whoops…” Lance said with a shrug. Keith remained silent, stunned.

He whispered, “Do you think—“

“—They heard us?” Lance said, eyes wide. “I don’t think so? I’m pretty sure they would have left after you’d been gone for like, fifteen, twenty minutes?”

Keith pressed his forehead against the cool fridge. “This isn’t embarrassing at all.”

Silence fell as the two of them reflected on what had just transpired. After a moment, Lance broke the tension.

“Well, now that we’re _actually_ alone…” Lance said, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

Keith gave him a small smile and a raised eyebrow, prompting Lance to grin and drag him back to the bedroom.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_February 14, 8am_

Lance lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. Keith had gone to work early that morning to prepare for the chaotic day ahead, and he was left alone in a silent apartment. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the sunlight streaming between the blinds in their room, and mulled over his plan for the day. He made a mental list: _vacuum, clean the kitchen, buy groceries for dinner, get flowers_ , etc, etc, etc. The sheer number of things on his to-do list was threatening to overwhelm him. He was tempted to just go back to sleep and put them off until later, but he knew he only had six hours until Keith would be home—he had taken the last two hours of the school day off—so he dragged his butt out of bed and into the shower.

He emerged after a while, rubbing his head with a towel, and walked into the main room. He gave a little gasp when he saw that Keith had gotten _him_ flowers, accompanied by a card. Warmth spread through him as he read Keith’s loving words, and he made a mental note to email him about it later. “When did he even have time to _do_ this?” He wondered aloud, touching the petals gingerly. He breathed in the faint scent, reveling in the quiet of the morning. After he managed to tear himself away, he continued his morning routine with a smile on his face.

An hour later, Lance sent Keith a sappy ‘thank-you’ email before heading out to the grocery store. He hummed to himself as he pushed the cart down the aisles, grabbing various ingredients as he went. Lance was grateful that he had some cooking experience; he was sure they would both end up setting the kitchen on fire otherwise.  He compulsively checked the time as he completed his errands, worried that he wouldn’t be finished with everything before Keith came home. _I got the dishes done this morning,_ he thought, _but I still have to vacuum and get everything ready and…_ He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he ran smack-dab into Hunk, who was shopping for a date of his own.

“Whoa, dude, you okay?” He said, noticing Lance’s anxious expression.

Lance looked up at him and sighed, “No, I’m stressed. Keith gets home in a few hours and I still have loads I wanted to do for him, and I’m starting to panic. I know he doesn’t care if the house is clean, but _I_ care, and there’s always my worry that he’ll hate my date ideas—“

Hunk held up a hand to silence him, then placed it on his shoulder. “Lance, he loves you. I know for a _fact_ he just wants to spend the day with you. He loves and appreciates everything you do for him, and I think deep down, you know that.”

Lance sighed heavily and put his hand on his face. “I know. I don’t know why I get so worked up about this stuff.”

Hunk patted his arm sympathetically, and they parted ways. Lance watched him leave, then looked down at the things he’d bought. He breathed deeply, then exhaled with a _hiss_. Determined to kick it into high gear, he headed back to the house to finish getting everything ready.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_11 am_

Keith was zoning out. He only had a few more hours before the substitute would come by, but time was moving like molasses. The kids were at lunch, and he was making the most out of the brief moment to himself. He re-opened the email Lance sent earlier and smiled faintly, despite his face threatening to go slack with exhaustion. He knew Lance would be surprised by the gesture (it had been a challenge hiding the bouquet from him) and was pleased that Lance liked it so much. He still had no idea what they would be doing for the evening; the only guarantee he had from Lance was that he could wear his pajamas. He was secretly grateful they would be staying home. The week had started out a nightmare, and all he wanted to do was lie down.

Screaming came from the hallway, and Keith groaned. _The demons are back_ , he thought, plastering the happiest smile he could muster onto his face. His class poured into the room, and he had to act quickly to wrangle them into their seats for the next lesson. As he gently reminded the children to stay quiet and calm, his thoughts drifted to Lance, and his spirits lifted. _Only a little while before I can go home,_ he thought wistfully.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1:30 pm_

Lance wiped his forehead and surveyed the apartment. After two hours of furious cleaning, he had accomplished all that he wanted to. He checked his watch as he flopped onto the couch, and his pulse picked up. _He’ll be home in thirty minutes,_ he thought, clutching a pillow to his chest. He felt nervous, which he knew was ridiculous. But even though they’d been together for so long, he still got butterflies before their dates. He hopped to his feet and decided he would take a shower before Keith got there; he knew Keith would probably want all the hot water he could get after dealing with grimy kids all day.

He got out of the shower in record time and dressed comfortably in a tank top and joggers. He bustled in the kitchen nervously, killing the last few minutes before Keith walked in. He felt his heart stop as the lock turned. He took a deep breath and composed himself before walking to the door and pulling it open.

Keith’s eyes initially widened in surprise as he was greeted with a crushing hug and a deep kiss, but he soon relaxed in Lance’s arms and chuckled. “Hey,” he breathed, pulling back so he was touching noses with Lance.

Lance beamed. “Hey. Happy Valentine’s Day,” he whispered back, squeezing Keith tighter.

Keith coughed, prompting Lance to let go of him. He stepped back and put his hands on his hips. “So, _what_ is the deal? The only thing you tell me is that I can wear pajamas? What kind of clue is that?” Keith gave Lance a lopsided grin, making him blush.

“Sorry! That was the only thing I could say without giving the whole thing away— “, Lance thrust a bunch of flowers at him, “—and, these are for you.”

Keith took the bouquet and squinted at him. “That is a less-than-satisfying excuse, but I’ll forgive you this time,” he said, walking to the kitchen to get a receptacle for the flowers. “But really, I’m already starving, and am desperate for a shower. Clue me in on the plan?”

Lance cracked his knuckles and grinned. “Welllllll…I know how much you like staying in, so I thought we could make dinner here. Specifically, homemade pizza,” he replied, and propped his chin on one hand. Keith’s face expressed something between excitement and fondness, encouraging Lance to continue elaborating. “After dinner, we can make a blanket nest and watch anything you want. And I mean _anything._ ”

Keith looked elated, and he almost bowled Lance over with a hug. “That sounds perfect. Thank you. After the day I’ve had, I am definitely in need of some cuddling.”

Lance was practically glowing as he added, “Also, you should have all the hot water you want—I made sure to get my shower out of the way early enough.”

“That’s the best news I’ve heard all day! Do you want to go ahead and get started while I clean up?” Keith replied, grabbing him by the waist and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Lance nodded, gently pushing him the direction of the bathroom. “Hurry up, I can’t stand to be away from you for long!” He whined, and Keith’s head whipped around, revealing a cheeky grin.

“I won’t be long, my dear! Wait for me!” He called as he disappeared into the bedroom with a giggle.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3:30 pm_

Lance wasn’t kidding; he really couldn’t stand being away from Keith. Lance entertained the idea of joining him in the shower, but decided that he may want some alone time to recuperate from the day. Anxious, he paced around the kitchen and began making the pizza dough. It was good to have something to focus his nervous energy on. He had nearly finished pressing the dough onto the pan when Keith emerged from the bathroom with damp hair plastered to his forehead, sporting a loose shirt and pajama pants. Lance looked up and his face immediately burst into a wide smile. Keith met his eyes and grinned back as he reached up to tie his hair back. Lance felt his face grow warm, and decided to refocus on getting the crust baked.

Keith waited for Lance to close the oven door before he took Lance’s hand in his. Pulling gently, he guided Lance into his arms. The two of them stood in silence, enjoying the warmth of each other’s body. Lance ran his hands over Keith’s back, and felt himself finally relaxing.

Keith felt Lance melt in his arms, and he pressed his face into the curve of Lance’s tan neck. He felt every muscle start to unwind as they held each other. A few minutes passed, and the oven timer went off, jarring them from their intimate moment. Still grasping Keith’s hand, Lance pulled the crust out of the oven and set it on the stove.

“So, what’s the plan, Stan?” Keith asked, intertwining their fingers and leaning against the counter.

Lance thought for a moment. “Well, I know you’re not the biggest fan of red sauce, so maybe we can just go for olive oil?” He suggested.

Keith’s eyebrows pinched together as he replied, “Just because I don’t like it doesn’t mean we can’t put it on the pizza, Lance. I’ll be fine if you don’t use the whole bottle this time.”

Lance shrugged and said, “If you insist,” as he pulled out the remaining accoutrements. He held up the bag of cheese and smiled. “Look! I found the lactose-free kind,” He announced proudly.

Keith chuckled as he took the bag. “I can’t believe you found some. You must have gone somewhere other than our usual store to get it.”

Lance puffed out his chest and said, “I went to the store Hunk always goes to—you know, the fancy one. We should go more often—they have some great stuff I wanna try. Oh, and I got wine there, too! Their selection is _huge_. I’ve never seen that much in a grocery before.” He tossed Keith an onion. “Do you mind chopping this and the other vegetables, please? I’ll start putting the sauce and cheese on.”

Keith nodded, pulling out the cutting board and a knife. He was so focused on his task that he missed Lance’s offhanded comment. “I’m sorry, what was that?” He asked.

“I said, what do you want to watch later?”

Keith wracked his brain for the running list of documentaries he’d been meaning to see. “Well, there’s this one about Mothman that’s new. I haven’t seen it yet, but the description makes it sound pretty good. Would you be open to watching that?”

Lance looked at him out of the corner of his eye and pursed his lips. “You know the answer to that question. I said we could watch _whatever_ you wanted. This is for you—I’m just along for the ride,” he said, giving Keith a seductive grin.

“Was that a double entendre I just heard?” Keith asked, not looking up from the cutting board. He jumped when Lance pinched his butt. “Maybe…” he heard Lance say.

Keith looked up in surprise, and was met with the bawdiest look on Lance’s face. “Are you sure you didn’t crack the wine open yet?” He asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Lance placed a hand on his chest and looked scandalized. “Who, me? Never,” he scoffed, repudiating the accusation.

Keith peered around him to see a partially full wine glass, groaned, and stood in front of him with a hand on his cocked hip. “Really, Lance? Before I even got out of the shower?”

Lance’s face flushed. “I’m sorry! I got nervous…I shouldn’t have started without you though,” he confessed, and he heard Keith sigh in response. He looked into Keith’s eyes anxiously, and was relieved to see that he wasn’t angry.

Keith decided to cut him some slack and reached around him. “ _Nyoink!”_ Keith exclaimed, swiping the glass and taking a sip. He winked at Lance to put him at ease, and was glad to see his shoulders relax. Putting an arm around him, Keith declared, “O-kay, let’s finish this pizza before I eat this cutting board!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5:30 pm_

Ever contrary, the pair bickered about the order of toppings (Keith wanted to put them under the cheese, and Lance called him crazy) but for the most part, the pizza made it into the oven without a hitch. Lance took Keith’s hand, led him to the couch, and sat him down, telling him to close his eyes. Lance proceeded to light every candle in the living room—there were quite a few—and dimmed the overhead light. Keith’s eyebrows knitted together when he asked if he could look, yet. Lance responded in the affirmative and was ecstatic to see a look of delight appear on Keith’s face.

“Oooh, so romantic, Lance,” he said playfully, his eyes shining with sincerity. “Such aesthetic.”

“—And here are the blankets!” Lance exclaimed, dumping a heap of them onto Keith’s lap.

Keith picked up one with multicolored lions on it and hugged it. “You even got my best one from the back closet!” He kissed Lance. “Thank you. For all of this. You’re too good to me,” Keith said, pulling him down onto the couch with him. He let Lance lay his head in his lap and ran his fingers through soft brown hair. “I love you, you know that?” He asked, turning Lance’s face so their eyes could meet. The look on Lance’s face was priceless.

“Yes, I do. You know I love you, too, right?” Lance asked, reaching up to stroke Keith’s neck.

He pressed a kiss into his palm and nodded. “Of course.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_9:30 pm_

The pair sat curled up on the couch in their nest, lit by the flashing of the TV. Empty plates sat in the sink, and Lance noticed Keith was fighting sleep. Nudging him, he asked, “Hey, babe, do you want to go to bed? We don’t have to watch all of it tonight.”

Keith shook his head and yawned. “No, it’s okay, I can stay awake. I’m just resting my eyes…” he mumbled, readjusting to face the TV better. Lance shook his head with a soft smile and gently extricated himself from his drowsy boyfriend.

“Mmmmnoooo…” Keith whined, grasping at the space Lance once occupied. “Come back, I’ll stay awake, I promise.” He cracked open his eyes and pouted, scrunching up his nose at Lance. He patted the couch next to him and propped himself up with an elbow. “Please?”

Lance offered a hand to him, and Keith reluctantly took it. “I thought you said we’d do whatever _I_ wanted today,” he grumbled, hoisting himself off the couch and dragging the blankets behind him.

Lance chuckled and squeezed his hand. “C’mon, you’ve had a long day and deserve to go to bed early. Remember, you have to be up at 6:30 tomorrow.” He smiled at the moan he received in response, and gently guided Keith down the hallway. “You brush your teeth—I’ll make sure all the candles are out,” he said, turning back to the living room.

Keith refused to let go of his hand, though, and Lance resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Babe, I’ll be back in _one_ minute. You really need to go to bed,” he pleaded, giving their clasped hands a little shake. Keith shook his head petulantly, and Lance conceded with a sigh. “Fine, hold on.” He quickly blew out all the candles and shepherded them to the bathroom. The two of them slipped into their nightly routine, Keith doing so out of pure muscle memory. Lance coaxed him out of his pajamas (“You know you’ll just pull them off in your sleep”) and tucked him into bed. He smiled, looking down at Keith, and murmured, “You are so clingy.” He watched Keith stretch and peer up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“So, will you be joining me or not?” He asked, rolling onto his side and propping himself up with his pillow.

Lance laughed quietly to himself as he slipped under the covers to join him. Instantly, Keith latched onto him like an octopus. “Well, how am I supposed to sleep when you’re trying to strangle me?” He asked, not unkindly, and tapped Keith’s nose.

In response, Keith puckered his lips and waited. Rolling his eyes, Lance gave him a kiss, hoping that would be enough to satisfy him so they could get to sleep.

Unfortunately, that just made Keith want to make out.

Not that Lance was disinterested; it was only unfortunate because he knew that _he_ would be the one to hear Keith’s alarm go off in the morning for an extra ten minutes. However, there was only so much of Keith’s charm he could resist, and the two of them ended up in a tangle of limbs. An unchecked snort burst from Keith, making Lance giggle. “Why are _you_ laughing?” Lance asked, pushing back Keith’s bangs to look at his reddening face.

“I don’t know!” Keith gasped, unable to stop. “I think the exhaustion is catching up to me. Also, your hair has been sticking up in the front for the past twenty minutes.”

Lance’s mouth dropped open and his hand shot to his forehead. “Not the cowlick?? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Keith just collapsed into giggles again, burying his face into Lance’s chest.

“Ohh, no. You don’t get away that easy!” Lance growled, digging his hands into Keith’s sides.

Keith was crying, now, as he fought to get away from Lance’s furious tickling. “Please, no, I give up! I give up!” He cried, squirming towards the wall. Lance seized him around the waist and dragged him across the bed into his arms, avoiding his flailing limbs the best he could. He began to kiss him on the neck and shoulders, and Keith’s flailing subsided. Lance felt him relax and thread their fingers together around his torso.

“Told you I would get you back,” Lance whispered.

“You’re the worst,” Keith said, flipping over to face him. Keith grinned.

Lance kissed him. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Keith.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my fics I work hard on them and just love the idea of Domestic Klance so much.
> 
> i love your comments you all are so nice thank youuuu


End file.
